


The Scrolls Have Foretold

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I really want to write something with this oneshots premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: A distressed Elizabeth comes to Gudako for help finding the other Elizabeths. Naturally, problems ensue.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Scrolls Have Foretold

Gudako liked to think she was a patient person, and in many ways, she was. She could handle the various berserkers that were too mad to speak, and she could also sit through the various rants some servants had to get out of their systems. There was only one servant (technically five, due to the various... mishaps, she got into) with whom Gudako’s patience wore thin, Elizabeth Bathory. Thankfully, Gudako didn’t have to deal with any version of her right now, as she testing the simulator, and the various Elizabeth’s were making plans for a concert.

Unfortunately, one of the Elizabeth’s seemed to have missed the memo.

“Deerleetttt!” A whine echoed throughout the simulator room. As Gudako turned around, she was immeadialty pushed back by Elizabeth Bathory, in her saber form (who had decided on being called Brave, to distinguish herself from the other Elizabeths), throwing her arms around her master. “I can’t find the other mes!” Brave cried, small tears forming in her eyes.

“There there,” Gudako consoled the knight, “there’s no need to cry.”

“But what if the other’s don’t like me anymore?” Brave asked as her tears began drying.

“I’m sure they just forget to tell you what they’re doing. You know what you’re like.” Gudako said, idly wondering if that counted as an insult.

If it did, it had no effect on Brave, who began cheering up. “So, do you know where the others are?” She asked, a remnant of sadness still in her voice.

“Yeah,” Her master responded, “they’re in the cafeteria, getting it ready for a concert.” To be more specific, the original and caster versions were preparing for a concert, while the alter-egos were being ashamed by their fleshier selves.

At this news Brave literally jumped for joy, bringing Gudako along with her. “THANK YOU DEERLET!” She yelled, stars in her eyes and tail wagging like a dogs.

Said wagging tail happened to hit a button, which sent the room into a whirl of klaxons and lights.

“W-what do those mean?!” Brave asked, still holding onto to Gudako in fear. As Gudako moved to answer the girl, the room went black, and she could feel herself being removed from the dragon knight’s grip.

A few moments later, both Gudako and Brave could hear the sound of carriage wheels and horseshoe’s clopping. They struggled to open their eyes, but once they succeeded, they were meet with the realization that their hands were bound, and that they were on a wagon full of prisoners. Gudako stared at Brave as one of the prisoners, a blond man in blue, cloth armour, began speaking.

“Hey you, you’re finally awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's servant was Elizabeth Brave, called Brave to differentiate her from the other 4 Elizabeths in Chaldea.


End file.
